


Window

by southview



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: '... And, that window was the only witness. The one that knew about the story of his love and tragedy in those silent nights.'





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is my past work. Completed on 29 September 2015. First published in AFF with the username 'rhapsodysiscaa'. The story is inspired by G-Dragon's song, Window. I would like to apologize if my English was not that good in this story. I will try to edit it when I have the time.
> 
> Warning: Donghae is an antagonist in this story.

Abundant sweat kept on pouring down from his forehead and there was hardly a breathing space. It was the third day of the open-exhibition. For first solo exhibition that he had, well… He expected nothing like this actually.

PEACEMINUSONE—his perspective about the world. He was the one who thought of the name. Photographs, paintings, sculptures, interactive art. Realism, impressionism, expressionism, abstractionism, surrealism. Just name it, everything was there. But it was not Kwon Jiyong himself who created the art. Ghost artists, professional photographers, sculptors. He worked with them. Mostly the jobs were done by them. It was unfair that everything were credited to him. His fame as a unique freelance artist could increase the audiences’ interest, according to the staff. Guess what? They did a great job for using his name.

He did nothing productive for the exhibition. His fans had a high expections for him. For his fans, he is a unique phenomenal artist so-called as G-Dragon. But as a Kwon Jiyong, he was just a moody artist with an art block at the moment. G-Dragon was his pseudonym. G from “Ji” and Dragon from “Yong”—translated as Dragon in English. Nobody would knew that it was not him who created all this masterpiece.

He explained everything about the concept and every art piece in the exhibitions. Time goes really fast. It was already 9PM and at least, it was less crowded than the afternoon. He then went to his favorite piece of all the art displayed in the exhibition—‘Eyes, Nose, Lips’ created by Dong Youngbae. It was just a simple art with a touch of impressionist in oil painting. Eyes, nose and lips. They were simply beautiful but yet detailed.

“This is a masterpiece.”

A familiar voice woke him up from his trance. He looked beside him, it was his old friend with a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon on his hand. Ah, Lee Donghae, one of the successful art dealer in South Korea. But he was not alone.

“Long time no see, Donghae.”

“Looks like you’re successful now. Can’t believe that you’re making a solo exhibition,” his old friend smiled.

He took a glance at the person beside him. A long brown-haired woman. She wore a formal black asymmetrical drapped dress with lace-up wedge heels. Ah, the makeup looked stunning and it fitted with what she wore. Beautiful like a flower, approximately in her mid-20s. Then, he looked at his _old_ friend. Lee Donghae didn’t change for the past two years—still a casanova, _indeed_.

“Just take your time looking at these art exhibition. I’ll find you after I’m talk to this talented artist,” Lee Donghae smiled, gave her a peck of a kiss on her cheek. The woman nodded and wandering around by herself. Yeah, she was a one _hell_ of a princess. No wonder Lee Donghae had an _interest_ on her.

“You never change.”

He knew what Jiyong was talking about. The woman. He chuckled as he swirled his wine glass, tried to smell the fragrance of the Cabernet Sauvignon. _How classy_. “I know how to find a diamond. Am I right, Jiyong?”

“Any diamond doesn’t last long with you,” he replied sarcastically.

“That makes life more interesting, my friend.”

He sighed. It had been awhile since he saw Lee Donghae and definitely, it was not a good timing either. No, he clearly didn’t want to see this casanova. But then, he knew why the art dealer went to his art exhibition in the first place.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Jiyong began, “I know you want to take some of these art piece.”

“As usual, Jiyong... You know that I always admire your work,” Lee Donghae once again swirled his wine glass, “meet me at my _workplace_ tomorrow. Let’s settle things there.”

“But—“

Lee Donghae glanced at him. “What is it, Jiyong? You can’t do it? You know that _this_ is the only way you could save _her_. So, do you want to give up?”

“No _hell way_.”

“Good then,” Donghae smirked.

Just as what he thought. This was a pain in the ass for a Kwon Jiyong. Whenever Lee Donghae asks him to go to his office, he knew he has to prepare a presentation for him. Before he wanted to say anything to the art dealer, he took his smartphone and searched for the young woman earlier. Ah, she was truly beautiful. Attractive, indeed.

“You’ll hurt yourself in the very end, young woman,” he murmurred referring to the woman with Lee Donghae back then.

 

* * *

 

“So… We have to make a presentation for Lee Donghae tomorrow.”

Jiyong nodded. That is what Lee Donghae expected from him. Well, he needed his best friend for this. It was 11.30PM and the art exhibition already closed. The only one that he could contact was his best friend, Jang Hyunseung the calligraphy artist. His best friend helped him setting up the art exhibition.

“Do you want me to die, _hyung_? Let me die now because that won’t happen,” Hyunseung refused. Of course Jiyong knew the _reason_ behind this. His best friend had a girlfriend. Her name is Kim Hyuna, a tattoo artist.

Without any hesitation, Jiyong used his _secret weapon_. “Hyuna will understand,“ he grinned.

“Don’t you dare using her name, _hyung_!” Hyunseung exclaimed.

“Well, I know you will have a dinner date with her tomorrow… or _maybe_ a hot se—“

Jang Hyunseung immediately took Jiyong’s phone and called someone. Okay, Jiyong was  suspicious until—

“ _Yoboseyo_? Dara- _sii…_ This is Hyunseung.“

His eyes widen and without thinking twice, he took the phone from Hyunseung. Jiyong stared at his best friend and whispered; _fuck you_. Hyunseung on the other hand smiled and rolled his eyes.

“ _Hyunseung-_ sii _? Yoboseyo? Is this Hyunseung-_ sii? _”_

“No, this is Jiyong,” he finally answered. Ah, how he missed her voice. It had been quite awhile since he heard her voice. Both of them were indeed busy. Hyunseung was still there sitting near him and playing his phone, probably chatting with Hyuna.

_“Ah! J-Ji, I’m sorry I can’t go to—“_

“Don’t worry about it,” he bit his lips. Jiyong knew this would happened.

 _“My deadline is coming! I can’t go anywhere._ ”

“What deadline this time? You need to rest, Dara- _yang_ ,” he sighed.

_“I can’t do that. A painting for Mrs. Choi.”_

Jiyong knew who planned all of this. “Did _he_ tell you to do this?”

She, on the other hand, cleared her throat and replied quietly, “ _Well, I have to do what Hae told me to do. Ji, he would kill me if I don’t obey him. You know that, don’t you? And… He didn’t let me go to your exhibition._ ”

“I’m going to save you.”

Her voice was very soft and sweet. Surely, he missed it so much. Dara muttered his name, “ _Ji…”_

“I will always love you, Dara- _yang_. Even if _he_ doesn’t love you, remember that I will always be the one who watches you from far. Please wait for me.”

“ _Ji, it’s been a year_ ,” she confessed, “ _Will you come next week?_ ”

“I will.”

He then could hear her sobbing. She was obviously crying. “ _I miss you, Ji. I love you._ ”

“I will surely get you back from _him_. Good night, Dara- _yang_. Take a rest,” he reminded her in a sweet tone. It was pathetic that he couldn’t protect her. Very pathetic as her… _lover_.

She ended the call with saying good night to him. He put his smartphone on the table. Jang Hyunseung was still there, looking at his best friend. He teased him, “ _Hyung_ , your lovey-dovey conversation with Dara- _sii_ is too cheesy.”

“Just shut up and help me with the presentation. I will tell Hyuna that you had _sex_ with another woman,” Jiyong smirked.

“ _Aish_. _Hyung_! You are actually a pain in the ass!” Hyunseung ruffled his hair while preparing his laptop to make the presentation.

 

* * *

 

Sandara Park. If Kwon Jiyong needed to describe this particular woman in one word, he would choose the word ‘Rapunzel’. She was like a Rapunzel. No where to go as anyone watched her steps. She is a precious princess who couldn’t go anywhere because of her _fiancé_. That guy who Kwon Jiyong despised, Lee Donghae.

Kwon Jiyong and Sandara Park both met in college. Took the same major, visual art. There were nothing special about them. Their relationship was just the same as other people’s. _Cliché_. And, all they knew was they fell in love. She would be there with him when he needed to finish his work. She would cuddle him from the back as he painted something on his canvas. Everything was pretty much normal… until they met Lee Donghae.

It was his fault. Dara _was_ his fiancée. If only he proposed to her way sooner, things would be much different. Lee Donghae, the famous art dealer, had a deal with her parents to ‘ _take care_ ’ of her and he will give anything to them in return. Well, who wouldn’t want to have a son-in-law like Lee Donghae? Handsome, talented, rich and he sent millions of US Dollar to her parents every month. It was just the same as selling their daughter. How ironic. Money is the most important thing in this world. Just because of money, her parents didn’t let Kwon Jiyong to marry her. She _is_ just a tool for her parents and Lee Donghae. If only her parents have any sense of humanity, they would be more protective to their daughter. For goodness sake! He slept with every woman in South Korea while he had a fiancé who he used as a tool to maximize his profit. He placed her in a house where she should be focusing on her work. What was she anyway? Some kind of a slave? Kwon Jiyong wanted to send that _jerk_ to hell.

He never gave up on Sandara Park. No, Jiyong will _never_ going to give his _fiancée_ to that casanova. He _is_ a jerk. There were times where he wanted to make an agreement with the _jerk_. But he knew how to make Jiyong to obey him. Power and money _is_ everything. Lee Donghae had everything, while he doesn’t. How cruel life was?

Dara is _his lover_. There were times where Lee Donghae let him visit his lover. Every time he visited her, she would be crying on his arms and they would had _sex_ quite few times. He remembered everything that they did.

 

* * *

 

Meeting Jiyong was the only thing that she wanted. Nothing else. She needed anyone except for _her lover_. She didn’t want to meet her parents nor Lee Donghae. She could not forgive what her parents did to her. If only they didn’t care about the money, she would’ve been happy with Kwon Jiyong.

Every time she met Jiyong in her house, she would try to be as beautiful as she could. Make-up, expensive dress and nice perfume fragrance. She wanted to look very best in front of him.

When he came to her house, she would run and hugged him tightly. Her cheeks were red and the tears couldn’t stop flowing.. She didn’t care at all. They would stay like that until she felt better. Dara needed him and vice versa. They were meant to be together.

“ _Baby_ , calm down.”

The rain poured down very hard. They began to kissed passionately as if there will be no tomorrow for them. Jiyong would carry her in bridal style and moved to the bed, naked. Their clothes were everywhere, they didn’t care. He was on top of her, slipped his fingers inside her as his thumb touched her sensitive clit. Her moan couldn’t be heard and he began to feel cold. Their breath were unstable. Without any hesitation, she kissed him hungrily. He groaned loudly as he cupped her face.

“I miss you, Dara- _yang_ ,” he whispered to her right ear. She bit her lips when she heard him saying those four words. She couldn’t resist his sexy voice. She was breathless as he continued moving his fingers inside her.

He then moved to the upper part of her body. He gently cupped her left breast and played with it as he sucked her left nipples. Her breast were beautiful. No, her body _is_ beautiful. Her moan sound more sexual. It turned him on…. very _badly._

She entrusted her body to him. After he was satisfied playing with her breasts, he spread her legs wide and she could feel him inside her. He moved faster as she screamed erotically. His lips crashed against hers and he tried to explore her mouth with his tongue. He missed her body and her moan.

They made love until their body felt numb. It was true. There was no tomorrow for them. They _were_ lovers, after all.

* * *

The meeting was successful. It was thanks to Jang Hyunseung who helped him with the presentation. Lee Donghae was satisfied with it and chose the perfect piece of art which he will put in his office. Both Jiyong and Hyunseung went to the nearest restaurant. They both ordered a bottle of _soju_ and _tteokbokki **—**_ a Korean dish made of rice cake and sweet red chilli sauce.

As they both waited for the restaurant owner to prepare their meal, Hyunseung looked at his pale friend. “Are you alright?”

“Never been better actually,” he replied.

After the presentation, he went to Donghae’s office… _privately_. They discussed about something unnecessary and just a bullshit talks. Until the jerk brought up _her_ name. He remembered what the jerk said to him. Oh, it was impossible for Kwon Jiyong to forget it.

 _“This is the_ last time _you will gonna see her, Kwon Jiyong. As a reward because you did splendid job on the presentation, I would say. I will not assign any bodyguard to watch you both. But in return, I won’t give my_ princess _back. And, I can still watch you from the CCTV. If you steal away the princess, I will hunt you down… alive._ ”

 _Wait and see, Lee Donghae_. He thought. He was not dumb. Of course, he will _steal_ the princess from that jerk. As long as he could save Dara from this _lucifer_ , he doesn’t care about the consequences.

“ _Ahjumma,_ one bottle of _soju_ , please!”

 

* * *

 

 

The day has come. There was no flower, chocolate or any luxurious gifts for her. She didn’t need them. Every time he bought something for her, she would just smile and said ‘I have everything in here but I don’t need them. I just need you to be here. That’s enough.’ Quite cheesy but it was the truth.

Just as Lee Donghae said, there were no body guards around the house. He opened the entrance door, it was unlock. As he saw the surroundings, the house was dark and gloomy. No, this was not like the usual. The house was always bright and Dara would do it for him. To welcoming him.

“Dara- _yang_?” he shouted, “where are you?”

He searched at the kitchen. She was not there. Even the living room nor dining room. Jiyong went to the second floor. The bathroom was unoccupied. There was something wrong. He called her name again but there was no response. Jiyong looked at her bedroom’s door. He tried to turn the knob on the door. Locked.

He banged the door but there was no sign of Dara. There was no other choice but to break the door. He kicked the door with a lot of force. _BAAANGGGG!!_

"Dara- _yang_!!"

She was there, lying on the floor. Jiyong went towards her. Her face looked very pale. He checked her heart pulse rate by her wrist. There was nothing. No, he didn't want to believe it. There were strips of paracetamol tablet—painkiller and bottles of _soju_. Damn, he was not a pharmacist or a doctor but he knew. Acute paracetamol toxicity. In other words, she had an overdose. Worse, she must had drank the paracetamol tablets with _soju_. 

He immediately took his phone and called 119. "Hello, we have an emergency here. A 27 years old woman overdosed because of paracetamol tablets. I checked her heart pulse and it was nothing. Please come here right away."

He would never forget about her. The first as well as the last woman that he had ever loved. She was gorgeous and pale like a vampire. He will always remember that. Those beautiful eyes, glossy and tempting red lips, peppermint breath. Perfect, indeed. He can’t have her in the end. What he did was a sin and no one would save him from hell. It is true.

Her body was colder than the normal temperature and her beautiful lips turned purple. He hold her neck. Maybe it was the only way for him to have her. Maybe. He was not like that guy who has everything. He was the beast who could never live together with the beauty. In the end, the only way to have her was to let her go and say good night for the last time. And, that window was the only witness. The one that knew about the story of his love and tragedy in those silent nights.

“Why, Dara- _yang_. Why are you doing this to me?! I told you… I will save you and we will be able to live together!” he shouted.

He sat on the floor while caressing her dead body as he hummed a familiar song. His voice echoed in the hollow house, but he didn’t care. His face showed distress, the tears kept on falling. It didn't matter anyway. The night was eerie and there were no stars or moon to shone upon the room.

He could hear the loud siren sound from her bedroom. The ambulance arrived. Jiyong placed her dead body on the floor then he stood up. He looked at the window before he got out from the room. Just as he expected, it started raining cats and dogs out of nowhere.

 

* * *

 

Kwon Jiyong sighed. After Dara’s funeral, Lee Donghae acted like a sad fiancé who could not live without Sandara Park. _Hypocrite_. Really, he wanted to laugh at his brilliant act. Maybe the only one who would be sad because of Sandara Park’s death, it would be him. Her lover, Kwon Jiyong.

Jang Hyunseung was there with him. He was impressed to see his best friend lied about how he left _something_ in the house. Kwon Jiyong is a good liar after all. “What are you doing?”

“Destroying Dara- _yang_ ’s art before that Lee Donghae bastard get it and sell these to his clients. How ironic. He didn’t care about Dara- _yang_. It was all about the money,” he answered while destroying the art work using cutter.

“ _Hyung_ , Donghae- _sii_ will kill you.”

“He won’t. I’m his asset anyway. So did Dara- _yang_ ,” he bit his lips, “He will only treat us like a tool. Do you think that he cares if we die? He will just going to find another artist who is willing to be his slave.”

Hyunseung then changed the topic. He didn’t want to talk about his best friend’s lover at the moment. His best friend cleared his throat and explained as he wandered around in Dara’s house, "Well, the forensics department said that she took the paracetamol tablets four days straight before you found her. The combination of _soju_ and paracetamol made it worse. The cause of her death was liver failure. If only you went to her house sooner, maybe Dara- _sii_ would’ve received the liver transplantation.”

“It didn’t matter anyway. Even if I save her that day, she will find another way to kill herself,” he murmurred while inhaled a cigarette from a _Marlboro_ box.

Jiyong left his friend in the living room. He almost had her as his bride. _Almost_. If only he proposed to her that time, Dara would get her happy ending. But things were too late and he just knew that right after she left him for good. He should have rescued her that time.

But, it was all planned by her. The suicide and everything. He even got her last message. That day, he found something on her dining table. A key and note written on a piece of paper. It says: ‘Destroy them for me and look for the treasure. That is my last gift for you. Next time, let's meet in Neverland, Jiyong. We'll be happy together.'

Her last wish was for him to destroy _all_ of her art work and also find the _treasure_. The key was the hint. He tried the key in all the doors. In the end, he found it was a key to a locked room which was near to her workshop. When he opened the door, he was amazed with what he saw.

A painting made by Sandara Park herself displayed on the wall.

Two people—supposedly a couple holding hands and there are lights which lead their way to an unknown place. Everything looked very majestic and yet… magical. The art style was very obvious and the painting was done using watercolor. It was so… _Dara_.

Kwon Jiyong smiled as he looked at the masterpiece. _Maybe_ this is the message. Even if his lover passed away and left the world, it doesn’t mean that they have to goodbye _eternally_. He wanted to go to the Neverland. If that time comes, then it would be the last time he said goodbye to her. It would be the place where he could be reunited with her… _forever_. He touched the canvas and closed his eyes. He missed her, he loved her.

“Let’s meet in Neverland, Dara- _yang_. I will find you.”


End file.
